


Mommy's Friend

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Coco finds out through his son that the mother of his child has a new friend named Carlos, and he's not happy about it.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Mommy's Friend

“You ready to go, baby?”

“Yep!”

Your son Sebastian smiled and bounced on his feet, his backpack secured on his shoulders as you held his hand and walked him to the living room.

“Daddy’s just running a couple of minutes late, but he’ll be here ok? You want some juice before you go?”

His nod was exaggerated, and you chuckled, going into the fridge, and grabbing the apple juice. Looking back over at him as you poured, you watched him hop up into his chair at the table to sit down, his bulky backpack not letting him lean back.

“Take your backpack off, honey.”

Your son shook his head as you walked over to him, giving him his juice in his favorite new Spiderman cup. He took it from you and brought it up to his lips in slow motion, still being careful now that he was promoted to drinking out of a cup that was open with no lid. He took his sip and then answered you, licking the juice from his top lip.

“I can’t. I gotta be ready when Daddy comes. I don’t want him to leave without me.”

You frowned as you looked at him, a small bubble of anger igniting.

The last time Coco had come to get him, he had left no more than five minutes after arriving. What was supposed to have been a fun father-son day had been canceled once again by Coco’s duty to the club. He said it all the time since you had first gotten to know him all those years ago.

_“The club comes first.”_

You knew it, but you had always assumed that the more serious you and him got, maybe that would shift. Not that you would be his number one priority, but that you would get picked first every now and then. That had not happened and thus you had split, feeling that you deserved better. Then you had found out that you were pregnant, and things had changed entirely. You had been even more strict, giving Coco certain boundaries and one non-negotiable rule.

Be a good father and don’t break his heart.

It had sounded easy enough and Coco had stuck to it for the most part. Except for last Friday. He had promised Seb that they would spend the entire weekend together doing everything fun under the sun. A call from Bishop had ruined that and with your son nearly ready to go, running to his room to grab his backpack, Coco had to explain that he couldn’t take him anymore. Now here he was thinking that he had been left because he was not ready fast enough.

You squatted down before him, reaching up to take his chin in your hand softly, looking into those brown eyes that looked so much like his father’s.

“He’s not gonna leave without you. I promise. That day he got a very important call and he had to leave without taking you with him because it wouldn’t be safe. That’s why. He didn’t leave you because you weren’t ready, or you took too long ok?”

“Oh. Ok.”

He perked up some then, but you were still irritated, the mother in you never wanting him to feel responsible for the shitty decisions of his father. In the distance, Coco’s bike could be heard, and your son jumped off of his seat with a gasp, trying to race over to the front door, only for you to keep him in place by the backpack.

“Finish your juice.”

The four-year-old grabbed the cup and tried to drink it quickly, coughing as some went into his nose. You reached for a napkin as the doorknob to the front door turned, Coco stepping into the house just as you finished wiping off your son’s face.

“Daddy!”

He was taking off then, racing over to his father, barreling into his legs, and wrapping his arm around. Coco stood there for a moment, a smile coming to his face as he laid eyes on Seb. He kneeled to get eye level and then hugged his son tightly.

“Hi, papi. Ready to go?”

The child nodded excitedly, his arms tight around his father’s neck. They separated after a moment and Coco stood back up, his eyes on you.”

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Looking down at Seb, you gave him a smile and pointed to the kitchen.

“Go put your cup in the sink real quick.”

He groaned but listened anyway, you using the moment to quietly scold Coco.

“Make sure that you actually spend time with him this weekend, please. He thought that you bailed on him last time because he wasn’t ready in time, so he’s had his backpack on for the last hour.”

The Mayan winced as he apologized.

“I’m sorry. Bishop said I’d have the day off and then something came up, so we- “

“I don’t want to hear about your club business. Just keep your word and take care of him. He’s looking forward to being with you.” 

There was a certain irony behind him having always kept everything from you when you were together and always wanting to tell you what was going on now that you had split up. Your son was back then, cheeks full as he grinned, reaching up to hold Coco’s hand.

“Are we ready Daddy?”

“Yes, we’re ready. Let’s go.”

Your son waved to you as he and Coco walked out, joy on his face.

“Bye, mommy!”

“Bye, baby. Have fun. See you Sunday.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

“Is that sandwich good?”

Sebastian only nodded, knowing that he was not supposed to talk with his mouth full. Coco grinned and took a bite of his own, leaning against the counter as he looked at his son.

“What do you want to do today?”

The child tilted his head back and forth as he thought.

“Maybe we can go to the park and play catch? Or we can go visit Tio Angel! And we can play water guns again.”

Coco laughed as he remembered how good his son’s aim had been, Angel losing more often than not in the game of tag.

“Yeah, maybe don’t tell mom about that.”

“Ok.”

The father and son agreed and then there was a comfortable silence as they continued to eat lunch.

“How is mom?”

Sebastian took a sip from his cup and then set it down with a smile.

“She’s ok. She made me chicken yesterday. It was good.”

Coco laughed and took another bite.

“Anything else going on?”

The child thought for a moment to find something interesting.

“Me and mommy got a fish. We named him Gilbert. He’s green and blue and black with the floppy fins. She let me keep his tank in my room, but I have to remember to feed him. Oh, and she got a new dress! It’s really pretty, bright red like an apple. I liked it. I think Carlos will like it too. He thinks mommy looks pretty in red. She does.”

He was taking another bite of his ham and cheese then, Coco’s jaw still as he stopped mid-chew. He swallowed quickly and then inquired, leaning closer to his son whose eyes were more focused on his lunch.

“…Who’s Carlos?”

“Mommy’s friend.”

Coco could feel his fingers tingling. He knew he had no right to be upset, you and him had been separated going on five years. He still loved you though, even if he never had been good at showing it. He loved you then and he loved you now. Only difference was that he couldn’t show it to you now even if he wanted to. He had been with plenty of other women since you had split and in the back of his mind, he knew it was only a matter of time before you did the same. It was different to have it confirmed now though.

“Have you met him? Carlos?”

Seb nodded, finally finished with his sandwich.

“Yeah! We went to the park with him the other day. He was playing catch with me and mom. She’s not really good at it but I am!”

Whatever little bit of patience Coco had was gone now as he envisioned his family out at a part with another man. His son playing catch with a man that was not him. The mother of his child being made to laugh and smile by another man. Coco knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t help it no matter how hard he tried. Maybe in the back of his mind he had always held onto the hope that one day things would go back to how they had been. That one day you would forgive how foolish he had been, and your family would be back together the way it was supposed to be.

Yet here you were with some man named Carlos, and Coco felt like his chance was slipping away from him. He knew he wasn’t perfect. In fact, it would not be incorrect to say that he was almost on the exact opposite end of the spectrum from it, but one thing that no one could ever say about him was that he didn’t try. Even if it did not work, Coco always tried, and he never gave up when he set his mind to it.

And as he sat there at the counter, he set a new goal.

He was going to do everything possible to try and get you to see how much he had improved over the years and how diligently he would work to get your family back together.

But first, he needed to figure out who this Carlos was and get him out of the picture.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The weekend had gone by quickly, Seb and Coco enjoying their time together. It was now the afternoon on Sunday though and Coco had to take him back. Normally he simply stayed at the door that was it, giving Seb a hug and a kiss before heading back home. This time would be different though.

As soon as you opened the door you were on your knees to hug your son, missing him like crazy even if it had only been two days.

“How’s my baby?”

You held him tightly, leaving a million kisses all over him, his shrill laugh making you both smile. Standing back up, Seb hugged his father and then raced into the house, you holding your hand out to get his bag from Coco. He didn’t give it to you though, opting to point inside.

“Do you mind if I come in?”

He could see that the question had caught you off guard as you hesitated for a moment.

“Sure.”

You pulled the door open and allowed him to walk inside, your brows furrowed in confusion as you locked up behind him.

“Is everything ok? He didn’t misbehave, did he?”

Shaking his head, Coco denied it, reaching up to run his fingers through his waved hair.

“Nah, he was fine. I just wanted to…catch up, I guess.”

He could see that you were apprehensive, and he held his hands palms out in defense.

“I’m not here to start any shit, I promise. I just wanna talk.”

You agreed after a few seconds, letting him place Seb’s bag down on the counter and follow you into the living room. You both sat down on the couch and the distance you placed between you and him was not lost on him. With a sigh, he figured he had to choose his word carefully.

“How are you?”

He could see you begin to give your usual cookie-cutter answer and clarified.

“Like, how are you really?”

You hesitated, eyeing him.

“It’s not a trick, I’m asking.”

Here were a few more moments of silence before you shrugged.

“I’m fine, I guess. Work has been shitty lately but what’s new. I’m getting out a little more now that Seb’s getting older.”

Coco had to bite his tongue in order not to bring up Carlos right then and there, but despite his best efforts, his will wasn’t strong enough.

“Seb told me about Carlos.”

You laughed but there was not any humor in it.

“Ah, so that’s what this is about.”

He could feel you putting your defenses up and he tried to halt it quickly.

“I’m not trying to start anything, I’m just trying to make sure that you and my kid are safe.”

“We’re safe, Coco. You don’t have to worry. I would never bring a man around Seb if I didn’t think he was safe.”

He cringed slightly, not having meant for it to come across like you weren’t thinking of safety.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just…” 

You stared at him as he tried to find a way to word his thoughts, in the end deciding to just say what he was feeling. That was what you had always wanted anyway, right? Honesty? It all poured out like a flood then.

“It just scares me because I feel like I might lose you guys and I don’t want that. I know you would never keep him from me, I know that, but shit is a lot different with both of us being single than it would be if you and this dude got together. I was fucking stupid to let you go in the first place and I know that now. You were there for me and I wasn’t there for you. It’s fucked up that it took you having Seb to open my eyes, but it did, and I can see what I lost now. I could’ve had you and him and we could’ve been a family, but I fucked that up just like I fuck everything else up. I swore I was gonna do it right with this kid and I didn’t. I’ve been wasting time seeing how things played out and now the thought of another man coming in and being what I wasn’t is just…”

Coco huffed and stood from the couch, your eyes wide as you looked at him, the Mayan starting to pace.

“I blocked you out to protect you, but I hurt you by doing that. Story of my fuckin’ life. I just need to know where we’re at.”

He turned to face you again, watching as you stood up from the couch.

“Me and Carlos are just friends right now. I’ll be honest, there’s chemistry, but nothing’s happening right now. We went to the park with his dog just to get out and do something. I can’t promise that we won’t end up together. No matter what though, no one is going to replace you, Coco. You’re Seb’s dad and that isn’t going to change. We’re still a family even if we aren’t living together or in a relationship.

You shrugged as you looked at him, not ever having known that he had felt that way. Maybe if he _had_ told you, things would’ve been different. Sighing and looking over at Seb’s room momentarily, you extended the offer.

“Look, why don’t you stay for dinner. Hang out with him here, spend some time with us, maybe we can watch a movie or something together. If you can’t stay today, that’s fine. I know it’s short notice.”

Coco shook his head, his fingers itching to reach out and grab your hand.

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
